


Perhaps if it Were Warmer

by writingherhope



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: Written years ago for an LJ prompt @NCIS Temptation.Tony had to get out of there. He needed to clear his head and cool off. He stood, looking aimlessly around the bullpen, not exactly decided yet he allowed his legs to move. He started walking towards the men's room but he knew she would follow after if he didn't return soon. So he just got in the elevator, closed his eyes and hit a button; leaving it up to fate—knowing that if history was to repeat itself she'd still come looking for him soon enough.





	Perhaps if it Were Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> I was graciously invited to AO3 after years of lurking; so I am trying to get my fics transferred over. These were all written years ago, the last one was written for "Pitch" right before it was cancelled. I haven't gotten the umph or time to write since then. Hopefully, I will soon enough, I have lots of ideas. Oh and none of my work is beta'd, all errors and typos are mine (from the time I wrote them, I will attempt to edit them at some point).
> 
> I do not own NCIS or any of its characters and settings...just borrowing them for some hot sex, I'll return them very satisfied after we're through and are all thoroughly sated.

He'd been watching her for a while, and when her smile widened as she was speaking softly into the phone he just swallowed at the sight, but when she suddenly laughed loudly his lower jaw cocked to the side and his eyebrow rose.

She had noticed Tony looking at her, studying the one-sided conversation he'd heard; so as she said goodbye she made sure to look at him with a slight smirk, "Thank you, Michelle."

As Tony heard her heavy accented voice say, "Michelle," and saw the smirk on her face he knew that he'd been caught and then played. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of her or angry with her, and the fact that the air conditioner had broken three hours ago wasn't helping his decision or concentration. Well that and due to the lack of air, everyone had shed their coats or outer layer of clothing, the heat getting to the best of them; Gibbs had even laid his jacket to the side about an hour ago.

But no matter how striking Gibbs was (and Tony must admit he was even more so without the jacket and with sweat soaking the shirt that up until a few moments ago was still buttoned from the first three buttons up) it wasn't he who was making the lack of concentration and censoring of thoughts so difficult; no, that could be claimed solely by the woman across from him. Her hair a mess and coming out of her usually tight pony tail.

Tony had to get out of there. He needed to clear his head and cool off. He stood, looking aimlessly around the bullpen, not exactly decided yet he allowed his legs to move. He started walking towards the men's room but he knew she would follow after if he didn't return soon. So he just got in the elevator, closed his eyes and hit a button; leaving it up to fate—knowing that if history was to repeat itself she'd still come looking for him soon enough.

Sure enough he was right, after thirty minutes he heard the elevator doors swish open and the clicking of her black stilettos on the garage floor (he didn't have a clue why she wore stilettos, he'd only ever saw her in boots…heels wouldn't be a huge deal, still a mystery, but not a huge deal; however stilettos...he suspected they were to torture him, whether she meant it as that or not, they were).

"What are you doing down here?" The clicking was closer.

He let out a deep breath, "Thinking, cooling off."

He could imagine the confused expression of her wrinkled forehead before he turned to see it, "How are you 'cooling off' down here? It is just as hot."

Tony shook his head slightly as he took in her entire frame; her stilettos weren't hidden by dress pants or denim, no today to add to his cloudy concentration, the air going out, Gibbs looking hotter than ever and those damn stilettos she wore a skirt. Ziva did not wear skirts. What was with her today? He didn't know, and right now, as she walked closer to him and around towards evidence lockup, her eyes boring into his waiting for his answer…his answer… 'What was the question? Oh right….What was his answer? Oh yeah…You were making me hot…?'

His thoughts went everywhere but to any type of answer for her question, and before either of them knew it he had her backed up against the fence, her body never betraying her slight trepidation as to what he had up his sleeve, but her eyes shone with the sudden arousal the pressure of his hot and sweaty body caused.

His clammy hand trapped hers against the cold of the metal fence, his smirk reaching his eyes while watching hers change to a dark brown his fingers gripped her hand through the rungs of the fence.

Her free hand smoothed over his soaked shirt clad chest until it reached the bulge in his pants where she gripped, he moaned and grinned at her, eyes widening, "Ziva…"

She smiled fully leaning in toward his lips, "That is most certainly, not, your knee." And kissed him, her in query forgotten.

He was still slightly in shock caused by her hand cupped firmly around his growing erection, but he soon caught up and about the time he started to respond to her kiss, he pulled away, his free hand running up the side of her ribcage. "Ziva…" breathing deeply, "what just happened?"

She smiled that smile, "I came down here to see what you were doing, and you pushed me against evidence lock-up."

"Yeah, after that."

"I kissed you. And you were about to kiss me back."

His eyes widened in arousal at the tone of her voice and the husky accent in it, "I, I was …yeah I was…" And then he realized why he'd stopped himself, "And then I remembered that we are at work…What if Gibbs were to walk in here?"

This, whatever it was, may have started with him being somewhat in charge, but it was slowly becoming her game. She cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip as her hand released his aching member and ran up his zipper, then jumped to her own body. Running one finger at a time up her undoubtedly taunt stomach, slowly, the heat he felt wasn't from the air conditioner not working anymore; no this was a heat of a different, more tortuous kind. He had no choice but to watch the trail she made. His breath caught in his chest as her fingers danced just above her décolletage. His eyes stared at the line made between what seemed to be two perfect breasts, not missing her hand once it disappeared from his view. "I remember you once saying that you were not entirely sure if they were worth dying over."

Tony heard her, letting out a deep breath and remembered the situation in the loft of a barn watching her trying to disarm a bomb, until he noticed her shirt was unzipped just enough to give him a glimpse of what she was hiding. "I was lying." His voice was rough.

"Good." Her equally rough voice brought his attention away from her chest, "Then you will not have a problem doing exactly what you wanted to do to me when you pushed me against this fence a moment ago, without caring if someone were to catch us."

She'd never seen anyone's eyes as dark as the man's pressed up against her turned at that moment. He let out a low growl and pushed his lips to hers roughly. Her mouth opened slightly in excitement and slight surprise. Tony took advantage of her opened mouth, touching his tongue to hers much softer than the start of this kiss.

Ziva found that he tasted of the gum he had been chomping annoyingly on an hour ago and something so unique she could only guess was him. Forgetting that her hand was trapped beneath his she tried to move it to touch him, but Tony only pressed her harder into the fence, keeping their bodies so close that not even air could pass between them. Somewhere in the back of her head she registered that they were sweating against each other and found it strange that it turned her on even more, knowing that parts of them were melding together other than those they had control over.

He released her lips, opening his eyes to the magnificent view of the woman's lips unconsciously chasing his own, and her head leaving its place on the fence searching for his. At this he pulled back completely, only the hand holding hers to the fence touching her. As he did this they each noticed the heaviness of their clothing from their skins, the heat fusing them together. Her eyes opened wide question and arousal shining in them, "Tony…" that voice, a turn on from the first time he met her, could make him half hard before she could finish a sentence, but with a the breathy sigh at the end of her statement and the dark growl of her word, he was almost in pain…almost-the only thing keeping him from that was the fact that he knew he'd find relief this time, unlike all the other times she'd made him hard.

Tony's eyes softened as he spoke, "Yeah Zi?" He leaned in closer to her, his nose nuzzling the spot he'd always wondered about, where her jaw bone met her pulse point.

Wondered if it really made her moan like it did in that hotel bed, or if that was all part of the show. When her head fell to the side and her lungs released a hot puff of air causing a warm sensation to run down his spine as it fell across his neck, he grinned having his answer. "Tony…" She moaned, "stop…" he kissed his way down her throat feeling her gulp, "teasing."

Tasting the sweat salty flesh, he let out a low guttural laugh, and drew away from her neck. Tony looked at her mischievously as he pushed his other hand up under her wet shirt, running across the smooth and slick expanse of her stomach until he reached her bra; his thumb making its way under it, running across the hot underside of her breast. "How long have you known me Zee-vah?" The question rhetorical. "Teasing is what I do." This statement flirty and truthful.

Her eyes flew open, "Well stop it." Hers was annoyed. "Fuck me. Now." Serious, demanding, thick with accent and arousal.

He moaned at her demand and kissed her once softly; the only thing at the moment that was such. Moving his thumb from the slow circles it was drawing on her breast he pulled his hand toward him, bringing her shirt with it; the buttons flying in all directions. After looking at her glistening breasts free from the shirt he smirked, flattening himself against her once more, making sure she still understood what she did to him, he finally spoke, "Definitely worth dying over."

Tony pushed her sleeve down her free arm, letting it hand from the shoulder of the arm still restrained against the metal fence by his hand; fingers entwined by now, her hand no longer shocked at his roughness. He kissed his way along her jaw line and down her throat, feeling the steady thump, thump, thump of her heart against his lips and the hand that had made its way to her left breast; holding it gingerly yet firm enough to feel what he was doing to her. Ziva's breathy moans and free hand making quick work of the buttons of his shirt urged his hand to her back. Between her body and the metal of evidence lock Tony somehow managed to move his fingers, through and around the metal, to deftly unclasp her bra hooks. His hand pressed firmly against her back, pushed her forward enough for his fingers to grab the fabric, bringing it around pulling the cup from her skin as well, slowly revealing her breasts.

Pausing just before he stared, mouth opened, as if ready to take a bite, eyes darkening even more, if possible, and his free hand barely a centimeter from her silky skin. Quickly recovering himself his mouth ran from her neck to her collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses on her sweat soaked skin. Finally reaching her breast he grinned dangerously looking up at her through hooded eyes as his tongue slowly broke apart his lips and flicked up smoothly and fast leaving a quick trail of wet heat over her suddenly hard nipple. Ziva's eyes were locked with his until his tongue touched her skin and her mouth gasped open, eyes closing-Tony's reaction to her chest rising with the action was to snatch her breast in his mouth, sucking, licking and nipping.

Ziva's head pushed itself further into the metal fence behind her at the overwhelmingly hot sensations that were running all over her body, gathering in one particular area. Tongue sneaking out to wet her lips she moaned, "Tony." Her free hand grabbed his belt buckle, undoing it before pulling his zipper down his erection; hand pulling roughly at one side before trying to slide between their slick bodies to the other, his hand stopped her though looking at her eyes as she watched him slip his nimble fingers in his pants bringing the object of her desire out angry pink, and bigger than she'd felt.

He groaned when she bit her bottom lip, moaning as her hips rolled toward his; her hand now tugging her skirt up, urging him to follow through. Tony's mouth turned upward, smiling at her as his hand pushed aside her...he groaned, "Ziva…" Her dark eyes, wide and smiling with lust and anticipation looked at him, "First the stilettos, and the skirt and then a thong?"

His lust addled brain went into overdrive and lost all thought as her lips split into a grin, teasing him, "Tony I do not want to talk right now, fuck me and we will talk about my wardrobe choices tonight."

Eyebrows raised, "Tonight, huh?" Her nod fell back with a sigh as his fingers stroked her wet heat and flicked her bundle of nerves. Hand leaving her for only a second as he gripped his throbbing member, letting the head of him tease over her clit and slide further until he reached her sobbing entrance. Eyes open, hands gripped against each other and the fence, her hand on his lower back they each leaned toward each other lips meeting as he entered her slick heat forcefully.

Tongues dueled as hips met again and again, her hand tightening around his trying to free itself from his restraint, but enjoying the painful metal pushing grooves into her hand as his hips pounded her roughly against evidence lock-up; she was sure she'd find grooves in her backside later that night, or rather she was sure he would find them.

His mouth sucked hard at the skin on neck, tongue licking to soothe the ache, "Tony we still have…to…work, do not, uh, mark me." Ziva's voice gravelly, breath hot against his cheek.

As if hearing her words the elevator dinged and all motion ceased, "Ton-" He kissed her to shut her up. Then turned his head toward the direction of an unwelcomed visitor, after the doors opened and closed without anyone exiting he blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She smiled against his head, whispering hotly in his ear, "What is it about danger and uncertainty that makes me feel so horny?"

Ziva's words along with the roll of her hips pushed him back into action, sliding in and out of her. His lips having trouble deciding between her lips, neck, and nipples, until with one flick of his tongue across her nipple she ran her stiletto up his leg to push hard in his 'hairy butt' drawing him in deeper she let her head fall to bite his shoulder, tasting salty sweat. Even that was unable to keep the scream from escaping her throat as his thumb found her clit causing her to have her first orgasm in evidence lock-up. She certainly hoped it wouldn't be her last.

Tony groaned as her teeth pierced his flesh, only adding to the amazing feeling of her walls clenching and unclenching around him, sucking him until his own moans of orgasm came from his lips, "Ziva."

Pulling away from her he leaned against the fence beside her, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth soothing away the diamond shaped grooves on her hand and arm. Ziva smiled, "You might have been right about my life being better now…"

Tony feigned hurt, "Might?"

Her eyes cut slyly at him and hummed, "I will let you know for sure after tonight."

His eyes darkened once more. Chuckling he kissed her lips, "Definitely worth dying over." Ziva rolled her eyes smiling at him.

"It better damn well have been, because if Gibbs ever finds out you two broke rule number twelve, sending it to opposite sides of the Earth he'll kill you…both." Two satisfied smirking lips dropped open in shock, "I on the other hand am very happy for you both!" With that the Goth skipped back to the elevator with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Quotes are from "Boxed In" and "Kill Ari." But I'm sure you all knew that...


End file.
